trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Far Sector
Coloquical name for the area of the Federation that is coreward of the Klingon Empire. The Far Sector is physically separate from the Core Federation. The Far Sector is centered around three foci: *'The "Balmorian Federation"', an offshoot formed by the Daedalus class cruiser USS Canberra It interrupted a genocidal war between the Zarians and the Bykaler. In the end to the benefit of both. *'The world of Oz' An Ane Confederation world seperated from the rest by the Rishans turning the population into humanoids, without consent of course. This cut Oz from the Express. Oz was reopened by the USS Discovery. *'The Old Zantree Alliance' Far Sector starbases are numbered in the 600 range. The Far Sector is bordered to the rimward by the Zarian Sector, the Klingon Empire and the soft edger of the Romulan Star Empire. It is bordered to the Spinward by the Kurr Association and the Kligse'chee Implosion Zone. It is bordered to the Coreware by the Trantorian Empire. It is bordered to the Anti-spinward by the unknown. Starbases 600 *'Location:' Oz System, Renaissance Station (Builder 12 box) *'CO:' Rear Admiral Gensilan Ane RI female *'Notes:' The location of Far Sector Command. Admiral Jay P. Hailey (1) 601 *'Location:' Fullisa, Ovid Station (Builder 2 box) *'CO:' Rear Admiral Sissy Dawn Zhurfer female *'Notes:' Present to protect the interests of the Ovids. Point of Alliance with House Quar 602 *'Location:' Nakoo, Benifit Station (Builder 4 box) *'CO:' Rear Admiral Strama, Koo female *'Notes:' A busy ship yard. 603 *'Location:' Sslar, Reliant Station (Builder 4 box) *'CO:' Vice Admiral Kevas Quattros, Klingon/Betazed, male *'Notes:' One end of the anti Trantorian line. 604 *'Location:' Balmora, Camberra Station *'CO:' Vice Admiral Carlos Mendez, Human male *'Notes:' Former headquaters of the Balmorian UFP Starfleet. 605 *'Location:' Poong, Zantree Station *'CO:' Vice Admiral Mak, Poong male *'Notes:' The existing Poong space facilities were used. 606 *'Location:' Karania, Vurr Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral, Christen Smith, Human female *'Notes:' Vargr world, the only one in the Federation 607 *'Location:' Tower, High Tower Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Pal Broee, Poong male *'Notes:' Anchor station for the old BUFP defense line. 608 *'Location:' Bizanium, Istan Station *'CO:'Rear Admiral Narkis Zing, Zarian male *'Notes:' Half jokingly refereed to as spy central. 609 *'Location:' Premir, Rarnar Station *'CO:' Commodore Mor Dran, Zarian male *'Notes:' 610 *'Location:' Corbik, Meg Karran station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Calerlan, Ane female *'Notes:' Most coreware of the Balmorian stations. 611 *'Location:' Zhurfer, Awesome station *'CO:' Rear Admiral T'dana, Vulcan female *'Notes:' The grooviest station in Starfleet 612 *'Location:' Mongo, Defiance station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Genna Meer, Kogari female *'Notes:' The existing Mongo starbase was used. 613 *'Location:' Freehold, Jayvos Station (Builder 2 box) *'CO:' Commodore Kagq of House Javos, Klingon male *'Notes:' The headquarter of the House Javos fleet. A Starfleet station with a decided Klingon flavor. 614 *'Location:' Kara Tempat, Unity Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Windstar Rising, Olympian male *'Notes:' Formerly the world of Fred. 615 *'Location:' Cidi X Watchtower Station *'CO:' Commodore Ral Carra Zarian female *'Notes:' Space presence only. The station defends the protectorate on Cidi X aswell as supplies Starfleet. 616 *'Location:' Onthed, Exalted Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Tam Keer Zarian male *'Notes:' Upgraded existing Onthed facilities. 617 *'Location:' Uniterra, Frendship Station *'CO:' Commodore Deriban, Aneilog male *'Notes:' Aiding the Uniterra recovery,. 618 *'Location:' Tinganoi, Cadara Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Cor Rinn, Poong male *'Notes:' A Beautiful station ignored by the native Tinten. Center of the line holding the Trantorian Empire. 619 *'Location:' Zoldotthon Jombeck Station *'CO:' Vice Admiral Korenski Garra, Jombeck male *'Notes:' One of the furthest flung starbases. 620 *'Location:' Tanak, Guardian Station *'CO:' Rear Admiral Mari Tess, Betazed female *'Notes:' Aiding and defending the Tanaki 900 *'Current Location:' Unassigned off Oz, USS Andros *'CO:' Commodore Richard James, Human male *'Notes:' On standby for the next crisis. 901 *'Current Location:' Off Toniera, USS Talos *'CO:' Commodore Narki Pell, Poong male *'Notes:' Enforcing the Toniera neutral zone until they learn to play nice. 902 *'Current Location:' Unassigned, off Tinganoi USS Bullok *'CO:' Commodore Teresa Morgan, Human female *'Notes:' Awaiting assignment. 903 *'Current Location:' 3.1/-22.9 USS Babe *'CO:' Commodore Tolmaya, Kpp fmeale *'Notes:' Hanging out and dealing with Search and Rescue on the Kurr run. 904 *'Current Location:' Off Tsuchi, USS Ozen *'CO:' Commodore Starwind, Olympian male *'Notes:' Aiding the Tsuchi evacuations Category:Lexicon Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Map